1. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates in general to firearms and the reduction of noise, flash and recoil resulting from the sudden release of gas from a firearm or cannon, from pneumatic tools and other devices such as paint ball guns, and also relates to a muffler or sound suppressor for an internal combustion engine. In particular, the invention relates to a sound, flash and recoil suppressor for firearms and cannons that comprises a housing containing a combination of symmetrical and asymmetrical baffles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of firearm sound suppressor devices currently exist. Many of these sound suppressor devices feature asymmetrical baffles or baffles that use some form of asymmetry to achieve high levels of sound and flash attenuation. Asymmetrical baffles produce high levels of turbulence within the sound suppressor, and this aids in producing high levels of sound and flash reduction. The use of purely asymmetrical baffles within a sound suppressor for a firearm often results in a major detrimental effect on the accuracy of the host firearm.
One difficulty with many prior art sound suppressor devices is that they require the addition of a liquid or oil or grease to achieve high levels of sound and flash reduction, although this may be dependent upon the caliber and type of firearm used. Low-powered firearms (such as pistols) are widely suppressed using suppressors that use a fluid to achieve greater sound and flash reduction levels. Due to the lower gas pressures of such firearms, the user may be able to fire the suppressed firearm up to 30 times before sound levels increase significantly. The suppressor may then require additional fluid. This method is not suitable for use with high-powered firearms due to the much higher pressures of the gases from these firearms. The higher pressures will rapidly flush the liquid or fluid additive out of the suppressor after only one or two shots. A very high risk of damage to the suppressed firearm exists if a liquid or fluid additive is used with a high-powered firearm since the fluid could back up into the firearm's bore.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,182,611 discloses a very early form of asymmetrical baffle. While the sound suppression system disclosed is modular or one-piece, the positions of the baffles vary. One metal flap or baffle is folded downward while the next baffle, positioned 180 degrees away and slightly forward from the preceding baffle, is folded inward so that the two baffles form a wedge-type structure. The next two baffles are similar but are rotated 90 degrees from the preceding pair of baffles. Successive pairs of baffles are again rotated 90 degrees from the preceding pair of baffles. The module disclosed utilized round tubing, and the one-piece system fitted snugly inside a round outer housing. This particular patent is for an internal combustion engine's exhaust muffler. While there is no provision for a hole to allow passage of a projectile, this feature could be easily added.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,924 discloses the use of asymmetrical slant baffles. While the sound and flash reduction achieved was fair, significant problems existed with the Taguchi or VAIME suppressor as it is more widely known. VAIME was the commercial manufacturer of the suppressor. Baffles were disclosed which were placed at an angle between thirty degrees and sixty degrees to the axis of the suppressor. Each following baffle was then rotated ninety degrees around the axis of the bore. The main problem with this arrangement was that the deflection of the gases away from the center axis of the suppressor was not enhanced by the rotation of the baffles. Another problem was that, while the baffles were asymmetrical, no symmetry was present in the form of a symmetrical structure in the initial expansion area of the suppressor. This degraded accuracy by causing bullet yaw during the initial part of the bullet's flight. Bullet yaw occurs when the bullet wobbles or moves from side to side. Only a slight amount of bullet yaw needs to occur for the bullet to strike a baffle or the end cap of the suppressor. The asymmetrical blast baffles used in the Taguchi/VAIME suppressor greatly enhanced bullet yaw.
Other problems that existed with the Taguchi/VAIME suppressor in its manufactured form included the use of soft, cast aluminum baffles in suppressors for powerful rifles. The first few baffles were not robust enough to deal with powerful blast forces. This construction technology was better suited to rim fire and low-pressure ammunition. Another problem with the Taguchi suppressor is that the angle used for the asymmetrical slant baffles was too shallow. While the Taguchi design achieved fair suppression with some calibers, the degree of sound suppression was only marginal with other calibers.
The Russians have also used the slant baffle technology. One Russian firearm that used such technology was a suppressed version of the Makarov pistol. This pistol was extensively modified, and used a perforated barrel to reduce the velocity of projectiles. The quick-connect muzzle suppressor featured three slant baffles in an arrangement similar to that used in the Taguchi/VAIME suppressor. The angle of the slant baffles is the same as the Taguchi/VAIME baffle. The arrangement was also similar in that the baffles were rotated 90 degrees. However, the baffles were more widely spaced, unlike the baffles used in the Taguchi/VAIME suppressor. The Russians also designed the suppressor internals as a module. The slant baffles were welded together which eliminated the need for separate spacer elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,043 discloses the use of a baffle that combines a bore aperture with a slanted sidewall. The slanted sidewall baffle results in effective sound and flash reduction. While it may be used with high-powered rifle calibers, the baffle structure is more suited to low-powered rounds such as those associated with pistols and submachine guns. The baffles disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,043 all feature extensive machine cuts to enhance turbulence within the suppressor, considerably adding to the cost of production. If slanted sidewall baffles are used with high-powered rifle calibers, the bore aperture should not be too tight, since the slanted sidewall aperture greatly accentuates bullet yaw. The slanted sidewall aperture was used with baffles different from the three forms disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,043. With high-powered, rifle caliber firearms, the bore aperture had to be reasonably wide, otherwise bullet yaw resulted in baffle and end cap strikes. To minimize baffle strikes with slanted sidewall baffles, the borehole must be increased in diameter. This, of course, has a detrimental effect on sound reduction levels. Close examination of a number of high-powered, rifle caliber suppressors that used slanted sidewall baffles showed wide evidence of baffle glances or baffle strike, and end cap strike. If the host rifle is intended for use as a sniper rifle, suppressors using slanted sidewall baffles should not be used.
It is an object of this invention to provide a sound, flash and recoil suppressor that produces high levels of sound and flash reduction. The suppressor uses a combination of symmetrical and asymmetrical baffles. When properly spaced, the baffles will have little or no significant detrimental effect on the accuracy of the projectile.
It is an object of this invention to provide a sound, flash and recoil suppressor based on an asymmetrical baffle design that produces high levels of sound and flash reduction with different calibers of ammunition. It is also an object of this invention to provide a sound suppressor that produces high levels of sound reduction without the use of fluid additives.